Parties
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: John's friend Frank is throwing a party for graduating high school and meets a mysterious bloke who he never noticed before. Highschool AU! (I might make a sequel, and sorry if this sucks!) DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHERLOCK


Standing outside of the house on the cool summer evening I could hear wild music blasting and the mixed sounds reached out and touched the silent road. No one was out at the moment; all residents on the rundown street were out partying and getting drunk. Too me that didn't sound pleasant but I promised my friend, Frank that I would come to the graduation party that he was throwing. Truthfully I was here just to waste a few hours before I went home.

Heaving a sigh I walked up the front steps on the large two-story house and knocked on the door. I would have rung the doorbell but it's been broken for over a year now and Frank hasn't bothered to try and fix the blasted thing. Standing outside I rang my hands together and hoped that the knock would have been heard, but I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't heard with the loud popular radio music that was playing throughout the house.

"Hey there John" Frank yelled in greeting as he opened the front entrance, "I didn't think you'd actually come!"

"What else was I supposed to do tonight?" I questioned sarcastically, "So can I come in?"

"Yeah, just be careful, some of the more… Unloved people from our class are here." With that Frank held the door open with enough space for me to squeeze through and let me enter the dimly lit house. All of Frank's living room furniture was arranged in a way that gave the room more open space for guests to occupy. Currently the living area had five people in it just hanging about and sipping various drinks. At first I didn't recognize any of the high school graduates, but with a second glance a name came to mind.

"Greg?" I asked walking over to a teen with short dark brown locks. The teen looked up from his mug after hearing his name and his brown eyes widened in surprise, "John? It's good to see you." Greg chuckled, "I know we just graduated together but it's good to see you out of the school uniform."

"I can say the same to you, and I must say, you never seemed like a party type of guy. I got more of a 'sit at home with a few mates and drink' kind of vibe from you."

"That's how I usually am" Greg spoke getting out of his seat to give me a welcoming embrace. "I much rather be back home but Donovan and Anderson are here and you know how they can get with parties. They'll either get trashed or Anderson will try to start a fight, unfortunately I'm the one stuck in charge of them tonight so I'm forced to drink coffee and fight falling asleep."

"I see" nodding my head in understanding of the situation that my friend was in, glancing around the room, music still assaulting my ears, I couldn't help but wonder where all the party goers were. "So where I everyone" I asked, highly doubting the party consisted of five unmoving people.

"They're all in the basement. Frank got a DJ and hooked up colored lights for people to dance under."

"Franks gone all out then"

"Yeah, but that's not always a good thing." Before Greg could elaborate the living room became music free and angry yelling could be heard from the basement.

"Fuck off Sherlock!" A furious and most likely drunk Anderson roared at a tall lanky teen that had a curly crop of black hair atop his head. Greg and I quickly made our way over to the duo to see why Anderson was throwing a fit. Pushing past people in the surprisingly full basement I could see that Donovan was between the two and that Anderson's face was flushed red. The teen that Anderson was yelling at held a stony demeanor and spoke in a crackly monotone voice, "Must you curse Anderson? If your mother heard you right now your mouth would be filled with soap. And this wouldn't be the first time that this would happen, yes?"

An animal like growl ripped from Anderson's throat and the only thing keeping him from pouncing on the curly haired boy was the fact that Donovan was between the two and that Greg decided to make his presence known. "Anderson!" Greg shouted catching the room's attention, "What in God's name do you think you're doing? Leave Sherlock alone!"

"Why do I have to do that?" Anderson frowned, "The freak insulted my intelligence! I have every right to be angry and yell."

Greg shook his head at the drunken boy and grabbed Anderson's arm, "With you throwing a hissy fit, you're just proving his accusations correct." It was obvious that Anderson wanted to protest but even in his intoxicated state he knew better than to mess with Greg when he was irritated and tired.

After watching Greg, Anderson, and Donovan head up the stairs I turned to look back at the crowd and saw that the pale teen was up against one of the basements cool walls as all the other guests went back to dancing, clearly not fazed by the argument that had happened moments earlier. After taking one more glance over at the boy I decided to walk over and find out what made Anderson so angry. Sure it wasn't uncommon for the boy to blow a gasket at the stupidest things, but I wanted to see if he truly had a reason to scream at this 'Sherlock' fellow.

"Hello" I greeted the pale boy with a kind smile, "My names-"

"John Watson" the boy's raspy voice cut me off, "Son of Henry and Olivia Watson, brother of Harry or Harriett Watson."

My eyes widened in disbelief, "H-how did you know that?"

"I'm observant of my surroundings and we've gone to school for over five years now. It would be ridiculous if I couldn't understand those simple facts with how long we've been in the class."

"Wait, we're in the same class?"

"Yes, and I have a feeling that you didn't come over here to make small talk."

"You're right, I was wondering about what you said to Anderson that made him so angry."

Sherlock looked down at me with icy eyes and a smirk on his incredibly pale face, "I simply stated the facts. Anderson was cheating on his current girlfriend with Donovan and a couple other girls in our class."

"That was it?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Anderson nearly ripped this poor bloke's throat out because he said that he was cheating? I guess the Alcohol did more to Anderson's common sense than I originally thought.

"Yes, that was it. After I stated the obvious Anderson proceeded to scream and if Lestrade didn't come down when he did I'd probably have a split lip and Anderson would have a bloody nose."

"I- I can't believe this…"

"What's not to believe?"

Biting my knuckles I tried not to laugh at the idiocy of the earlier situation. This is why I didn't like alcohol; it did crazy things and made you act completely out of character. Well that and I wanted to become a Doctor now that I was out of high school. "Hey Sherlock."

"Yes?"

A smile crossed my face and I held my hand out to the taller male, "The name's John Watson, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Sherlock- Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
